Evidence for resonance between objects is widely understood and recognized throughout standard Newtonian mechanics and generally employed through standard Maxwell's electrodynamics. Physicists refer to this classical energetic model as the U(1) gauge state. Subtle energy resonance manifestation may arise from the application of ambient electromagnetic (EM) waves. From cell to bone, the human body is composed almost entirely from complex crystalline arrays built from carbon, calcium, sodium, potassium, and magnesium, with other trace mineral compounds. As a result, the state and growth of this biodynamic living crystalline structure may be influenced, guided, and imprinted by the exposure to an overlay of global and local EM systems. Integrated circuits, including memories with millions of highly-ordered crystalline mineral lattice systems, can reasonably emulate the resonant functions of natural crystals with respect to receiving, storing, transforming, and radiating EM waves of specific frequencies.
While EM radiation emanating from the human body can be measured and recorded, large amounts of unnatural, ambient EM noise constantly surrounds most environments due to the presence of EM waves at multiple frequencies from high-powered radio communication and other modern technologies. The effect of ambient or directed EM upon any crystalline array depends on the resonant susceptibility of the specific array. The past century, beginning with the crystal radio leading up to the learned exploitation of the EM spectrum primarily for high-powered radio communication of ever increasing, higher frequencies, has created an omnipresent smog of unnatural ambient EM called noise. Therefore, Faraday cages are often used for any sensitive experiment that must filter out ambient EM noise, in order to have sufficient signal to noise ratio (SNR) for a successful reception, recording, storage and isolation of a radiated signal.
In contrast to conventional radio communication, which concentrates power at a particular frequency in the EM spectrum, subtle energy may instead be characterized by a broad but specific resonance and distribution of harmonics, sub-harmonics, and super-harmonics. Difficulties in studying subtle energy resonances may include ambient EM noise interference, lack of reliable instrumentation with respect to real-time detection, storage, and analysis. Thus, there is therefore also a long-standing need for an improved system, apparatus, and method for detecting, storing, and regenerating utilizing manifestations of subtle energy resonance. It is to be understood that the regeneration of subtle energy resonance signals includes re-emitting, rebroadcasting, reproducing, replaying, playback, re-radiating, or other suitable method of effecting manifestations of subtle energy resonance.